where are you tonight?
by risky-chan
Summary: Soon, very soon Ichigo, you will be all mine….” some one is stalking Ichigo, but who is it? and what do they plan to do? first fic ever, and pretty good if i do say so myself. Read Review
1. the date

**Disclaimer:** sigh, I have read these so0o0o0o much it makes me wonder if any of you actually get tired of having to read/ write this. Here goes, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. So don't send me any threatening e-mails or assassins to my house. Thank you! ^-^ 

"_Darn friggin Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida! Why must they steal everything from me? First Tokyo Mew Mew, then my car and now my hamster?!? Why oh why?_" 

*tear tear** ***

*Ikumi and Yoshida appear out of nowhere with terrorizing looks on their faces and ropes in their hands * 

"Why you little…."

"You know that's not true! We don't even know you, you insane fangirl!"

"_Oh dear_" *gulp *

__to be continued in the next chapter of 'where are you tonight'…__

CHAPTER ONE: the date

The sun shone down in an almost joyful way upon the smiling face of Ichigo Momomiya. To say that she was happy, would be a MAJOR understatement. For the third time that week she was on another wonderful date with her wonderful boyfriend Masaya!

She skipped down the sidewalk the whole way to where she was to meet him, the smile never leaving her face, and for once in her normal jr. high school life her alter mew mew life hadn't gotten in the way. She. Was. Early. 

Now this was something she hadn't expected. She almost thought that on her way she was gunna get tackled by Kish or one of his alien buddies. *Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge* but surprisingly today she didn't and she was looking forward to spending some quality time with her lovely Masaya. 

Now, she was also expecting something to happen while she was waiting, but once again nothing did. She simply stood there humming to herself and daydreaming about how much fun she and Masaya would have.

Masaya Aoyama walked down the path to meet his very own kitty cat Ichigo, laughing to himself wondering how late she would be this time. Ever since he had found out that she was a mew mew it was always, 'how late will she be this time' or 'is she even going to make it today?' that sort of thing. He was almost always worried about her whenever he heard about a new monster attacking the city, but there was nothing he could do, he had no special powers. 

All that said he was pretty optimistic about the date that day because he hadn't heard anything about monsters attacking. But just because he hadn't heard anything didn't mean that something couldn't have grabbed her on the way. He started to walk faster.

He was nearly out of breath by the time he reached their meeting spot. He was so afraid something had happened. (Imagine that, he's scared when he hears something but when he doesn't he thinks something worse has happened) To his surprise when he walked up to the café and saw her standing there with a huge smile on her face rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes. 

First of all, even though it was only about five minutes, he was early. And yet there she was, cute little Ichigo, standing there before him. As surprised as he was Masaya didn't say a word. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't have had time because Ichigo, as clingy as always, ran up and glomped him. 

"Can you believe it?" she exclaimed. "I'm early today, there was no work! I can finally have a normal day and spend all my time with you"

 She hugged him close and sighed, this had ALWAYS been a dream of hers, even before she talked to him.

"I'm so glad," he said while patting her on the head and smiling at her. 

Deep in his mind, though, he knew something had to be going on. Ichigo hardly ever had a day off, those darn aliens always got in the way of _something_. 'What's going on?' 

However, any thoughts he had about that were quickly pushed out of his mind, he did not want to ruin what might be the only full date he had ever had with Ichigo. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

"So, where are we headed?" 

Ichigo, now blushing profoundly, caught his hand in hers and smiled up at him. 

"Where ever you feel like taking me. I am yours for the day!"

With that they set off, hand in hand, to everywhere their hearts desired.

** lurking somewhere above the city **

"Ah, I see that my little Ichigo has run off with that stupid friend of hers again… a truly annoying little brat, isn't he? Ah well, that will all be fixed in due time, all I have to do is wait until your alone. Soon, very soon Ichigo, you will be all mine…."

**Author's Notes**: o0o0oh, suspense…. I made you freak out didn't I? Well this is my first time EVER writing a fanfic, so tell me what ya think about it! Read and Review! ^-^

What will Ichigo and Masaya encounter on their date? Who is the creepy stalker guy that's watching Ichigo? (hhmmm… I wonder. -_-) And what in the world will happen to me?!? Find out all this and more in the next chapter of  WHERE ARE YOU TONIGHT; Silently stolen.


	2. author's note

ya ya... i know i haven't updated in FOREVER and im sorry. you see the second chappie was on my laptop and it broke down for a while. i couldn't finish the story! im sooooo sorry!

anywho, im glad you guys like my story so far, i didn't expect to see so may reveiws! thats awsome! and since my laptop is working again i promise to continue and post another chapter or two real soon. thats all for now! thanks for the reveiws!!


End file.
